tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dramatic Turn
When Kaitlin gets a huge personality change, Olivia and Maddie team up to get her to snap out of this bad behavior. Episode Summary Kaitlin is sitting at the table, reading a book. Her brother goes to the cookie jar, grabs a cookie, but accidentally knocks the cookie jar over. Kaitlin gets furious at her brother because that was her favorite cookie jar. Her brother starts to cry. Kaitlin then complains about it on social media. She's obviously making it a bigger deal than she needs to, but she's so mad that she's doing it. Olivia and Maddie are hanging out together and they stumble upon Kaitlin's post on Instagram. A lot of people are talking about it. They're saying Kaitlin's personality has definitely changed. Olivia doesn't like this bad behavior Kaitlin is showing. Maddie thinks she would've learned her lesson after her rock star phase and that seminar she attended. Olivia and Maddie both agree something needs to be done to get Kaitlin back to normal. Kaitlin begins hanging around the bad group of kids. They're busy drawing graffiti the park. Olivia and Maddie find Kaitlin doing this and tell her and the others to stop. Zach says she doesn't have to listen to them. Gary says they don't know what they're talking about. Jake says she should make a run for it. Kaitlin runs away. Olivia and Maddie give chase. Kaitlin hides in the town hall, where she demands she becomes mayor of the town. Olivia and Maddie discover Kaitlin has now taken over the town and is using her bad behavior towards everybody. Olivia feels as if they're reliving immortal Kaitlin all over again. Olivia and Maddie know something has to be done now. Olivia goes up to Kaitlin and tells her that whatever she's mad about, she's gone way too far. She's making a very small problem seem like it's a big deal. Maddie knows what to do. She tells Olivia to stall Kaitlin, because she has a solution. Olivia doesn't know what to do. She tries to polka, do card tricks, and cook up French cuisine. Kaitlin doesn't buy it. Maddie comes back with Kaitlin's brother. Kaitlin gets into flames, but then her brother apologizes to Kaitlin. Kaitlin immediately stops her rage and asks him why he didn't do it in the first place. He didn't know, he thought he was just in the shock of his sister yelling at him. He knew she really liked the cookie jar, so he bought another one, which looks exactly like her favorite one. Kaitlin thinks that was really sweet of him, and apologizes for yelling at him and making the town suffer anger that wasn't directed towards them. Olivia and Maddie are glad they intervened here. Production Information * CGI is used on some of Kaitlin's rage in town Trivia * Kaitlin is seen reading ''Milk and Honey '' * Maddie mentions the events of "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" and "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" * The battle theme of Wendy from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Kaitlin is causing chaos * Olivia mentions the events of "Immortal" * An instrumental of "Schoolhouse Polka" from ''VeggieTales: Sumo of the Opera ''is heard when Olivia is doing polka * The French sounding score from ''Phineas and Ferb ''is heard when Olivia makes the French cuisine Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles